Creepypasta Death Stared
by Lovstrike
Summary: Un asesino, no hay motivo para explicar las muertes, ningúna relacionada, Alan Sparkle el policía en jefe es el encargado de encontrar al criminal, que pasara cuando se encuentre con aquellos ojos zafiro.


[...]

Eran al rededor de las veintitrés cuarenta y cinco horas; y la patrulla estaba al pie de los hechos: en una de las residencias privadas de la ciudad, se había suscitado un homicidio... Esta vez la víctima era Jasson Mahoft, de cuarenta y cinco años, trabajaba en la oficina del ayuntamiento del condado.

Sparkle estaba en el patio trasero de el lugar ... Como siempre no había nada del asesino, más que la nota que decía: ... Smile ...

-«Todo es lo mismo siempre» - Pensó exasperado mientras encendía el cigarrillo - Cada semana es uno nuevo, pareciera que ya tiene todo planeado, siempre va varios pasos delante de mi- Suspiró con cansancio.

Levanto su mirada llevándola hacia el otro lado de la calle: hacia unos arbustos, ahí fue donde su mirada chocó, con la de una mujer de máscara blanca, la cuál parecía observarlo.

«...Sonríe...»

Se escuchó un susurro y después al volver la vista, la mujer ya no estaba.

-Quen fue eso...- Habló para si el pelirrojo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia el vehículo que comandaba.

[...]

Las carpetas llenas de diversa papelería, y el olor a café mezclado con cigarro, inundaban la oficina de Alan Sparkle el detective en jefe de la estación de policía de Salem.

Llevaba meses investigando unos extraños homicidios que ocurrían en la ciudad...

Si bien el asesino no dejaba evidencia había algo que lo distinguía...

...La palabra "sonríe..."

No se explicaba la limpieza que tenía al tratar a sus víctimas, y al parecer, no había un patrón a seguir entré estas, ninguna estaba relacionada la una con la otra, se estaba cansando de eso, lo que necesitaba es atrapar al asesino.

-Maldicion no puede ser que ese maldito no caiga - suspiró cansadamente.

-¡Señor Sparkle...!- Tocaron la puerta con insistencia.

-Pase oficial James- Suspiro dándole paso al chico que entraba apresurado al lugar- ¿Que pasa porque esa cara?

\- Es que eh encontrado un chico que sabe algo de los asesinatos- Le explicó serio.

-Hàgalo pasar...-

[...]

El chico estaba sentado en la mesa de interrogación; con un sándwich y un café intactos frente a él, llevaba tres horas sin articular palabra y eso comenzaba a molestar al Detective.

-¿No hablaras chico?- Cuestionó Sparkle, con un claro tono que denotaba su molestia.

Mirándolo seriamente, el rubio Respondió:

-No...- Sentenció mirando al hombre.

-Yo se que esta relacionado con esto Joven Jereen, se le vio en más escenas el crimen, sólo diga nombres... y usted sale limpió- Propuso amablemente.

-No diré nada- Declaró el chico -«No pueden vincularme a nada, ya que no se encuentra ningún rastro de mi ADN, ni tampoco...» - Pensaba el chico, mientras lo último lo expresaba en voz alta -... De ella...- Habló Jereen, hasta que se dio cuenta que dijo un poco de más - Esta conversación no tiene sentido - Habló levantándose - Me voy - Respondió para luego salir de ahí.

-«Ella... Entonces es mujer»- Pensó Alan esbozando una sonrisa - Creo que usted no se va - Sonrió macabramente mientras arrojaba el chico contra el suelo.

[...]

Estaba archivando las "pistas" del caso, eran al rededor de las cinco de la mañana, estaba algo cansado y el café no ayudaba mucho pareciera que le causaba más sueño.

-Esta mierda no funciona, debo cambiar de estrategia - Suspira apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

Las horas seguian su curso y Sparkle estaba demasiado cansado, no distinguía bien las cosas y no fue cuestión de minutos para que cayera totalmente dormido sobré el escritorio, lo que le dio la oportunidad de entrar libremente al ser, que estaba espiando en el lugar.

[...]

«Alan...»

«Ven, Alan, vamos»

«¡Deprisa...!»

Se encontraba caminando al rededor de un bosque; siguiendo a su parecer, a una hermosa joven de cabellos azabache y ojos color Zafiro.

-¡Ven aquí!- Reía mientras que la tomaba de la cintura- Te tengo...

-Me tienes - Habló sonrojada sujetándolo de los hombros.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- Habló mientras le tomaba el mentón.

-No hace falta - Respondió acercándose a besarlo lentamente.

Para Alan el contacto entre sus bocas era exquisito, quería seguir más allá, se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier otro beso que haya dado, acariciaba su lengua con delicadeza, sintiendo un delicioso sabor a cereza de la boca de la Chica...

-Sonríe...- Susurro separándose de Alan -... Para tu muerte

-¡Que... demonios! - Grito apartándola- Tu...

El hermoso y espeso bosque fue desapareciendo, hasta quedar en oscuridad. Alan se había quedado inmóvil, el inexplicable terror que le causaba estar así con esa mujer, no dejaba que moviera ninguna articulación de su atrofiado cuerpo.

-¿No estas Feliz?- Susurro en su oído, mientras que comenzaba a arañar la piel del hombre- Encontraste al asesino...

Alan estaba sorprendido, mirándola con la furia latente en sus ojos, luchando por liberarse se su ataque.

En su cabeza sólo, se oía la palabra sonrie, como una música maldita que comenzaba a fastidiar su paciencia.

-¡Perra estúpida suel...!- Su frase se vio interrumpida por la bofetada que le soltó la chica.

-Mas respeto idiota ¿oh si no...?- Advirtió haciendo un corte en el estómago del policía-... Te mueres...

-¡Madita!- Susurro con dolor, mientras sintió como el arma punzocortante se unía en su carné, razgandola en el proceso y todo se volvía oscuro.

[...]

Su cabeza daba vueltas, al parecer aquello había sido un extraño sueño, al tratar de sobar su cabeza se dio cuenta con horror, de que estaba atado de manos a una cama. La habitación parecía vieja y desordenada; llena de hongos trepando por las paredes pudriendo la madera, no queriendo perder más tiempo, Alan trataba de sacarse las ataduras.

-Es inútil que lo hagas - Susurro una voz suave en su oído.

Alan giro su cabeza y vio a una mujer de máscara, la cuál sostenía entre sus manos un martillo algo grande y lo observaba con la cabeza algo torcida, aunque no podía ver su su rostro, sentía que la fémina le miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se acercaba arrastrando el martillo.

-¡No te acerques ni un centímetro más pendeja...!- Gritoneaba enojado el pelirrojo atado en la cama.

La mujer hizo caso omiso a los gritos del hombre, y dejando caer el martillo sobré la pierna de su "invitado" sacándole un alarido de dolor, lo que le causó una risa de satisfacción mientras lo miraba, subió encima sullo.

-¡¿Que mierda crees que haces bastarda...?!- Sus gritos, fueron interrumpidos por la suave mano de la fémina sobre sus labios, que movia con desaprobación su cabeza.

-Shh, mi querido oficial, ¿no querrá incomodar a los invitados verdad? - Sonrió, a ma vez que la iluminación del lugar volvía, mostrando dentro del cuarto una serie de cadáveres en estado de putrefacción, colocados el rededor de la habitación.

Parecía una carnicería; unos abiertos del estómago, otros desmembrados y colgados de adorno en la habitación.

-¿No le da gusto?, mire cuantas personalidades se han reunido con nosotros hoy -Se burló la mujer, mientras dejaba caer el martillo en uno de los hombros de Alan- Debemos festejar a lo grande - Término mientras comenzaba a reír, al ver las muecas de dolor y asco en el hombre.

Le fascinaba verlo de esa manera, acomodándose sobre el, tomo una pequeña navaja de entre sus pechos y realizó unos profundos cortes en el el pecho y rostro de su víctima, la cual estaba literalmente aullando del dolor, esbozando maldiciones entre chillidos.

La mujer Reía queriendo más y más, así que comenzó a apuñalar al sujetó bajo suyo.

-¡Jajajajaja sonrie, mira que hermosa fiesta tenemos! - Sonreía mientras hacía un profundo corte en el estómago del oficial.

-¡Ma-maldita¡ - Se quejaba del dolor que dichas heridas le causaban.

-Shhh sonrie - Susurro mientras se levantaba y tomaba el martillo, para posteriormente estrellarlo en las piernas del hombre repetidas veces, hasta que esté perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Oh vamos despierta!-Exclamó estrellando el martillo en sus manos, causando que despertará dando un grito agudo- Excelente así me gusta - Le susurro al oído mientras pasaba la navaja por el otro brazo del hombre.

La "tortura" seguía para el policía, la chica no paraba de estrellar el martillo contra sus miembros una y otra vez, además de provocarle múltiples cortés en su cuerpo.

Mirándola con ojos llorosos, llenos de dolor, suplicando que todo termine de una vez, le preguntó con vos temblorosa:

-Porqué... -Suspiraba mirándola, la chica se cruzó de brazos ensangrentado más su vestimenta.

-Buena pregunta tu sufrimiento me hace feliz...

[...]

"...Entre otras noticias, se informa la aparición de el policía Alan Sparkle, junto a siete cadáveres, todo esto gracias al reporte de un transeúnte que aviso a la policía al reportar, un fétido olor en..."

La chica apago la radio, y sonrió orillando su auto al ver al oficial tras de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo oficial?- Pregunto inocente a la vez que bajaba el vidrio del auto.

El oficial sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirando a la joven.

-Nada señorita, tenga cuidado al conducir de acuerdo - Le explico mientras volvía a su unidad.

-Claro lo tendré - Respondió volviendo a tomar la marcha.

Una vez alejada de la ciudad, sacó de la guantera una máscara blanca con ojos azules, y unas lineas que los atravesaban.

-Jejeje simplemente sonrie...


End file.
